


Kiss the Sky

by ExpressAndAdmirable



Series: The Heroes of Light [32]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Final Fantasy I
Genre: Drow, F/F, Gen, Menstruation, Slice of Life, Tiefling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpressAndAdmirable/pseuds/ExpressAndAdmirable
Summary: Lux and Morgan are in pain, so Sol tries to help.





	Kiss the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is an expansion on my musing about the practical considerations that go into adventuring, especially as a woman (hygiene, periods, bras, etc). In my perfect high fantasy world, there’s no stigma attached to anything feminine, so these kinds of conversations can happen more openly. Sol’s player also fantasised that Elves don’t get periods, so I ran with it.

Lux stirred in Sol’s lap, drawing the Drow slowly out of her reverie. She rolled her shoulders and opened her eyes, looking down at the resting figure with a smile that quickly faded into a concerned frown. Lux was curled tightly into the foetal position, her face pressed into Sol’s leg, her arms wrapped around her folded knee. Whether she was still sleeping or had already woken was unclear. Gently, Sol stroked the Tiefling’s violet hair, leaning her head close. “Aviva? Are you alright?”

“No.” Lux rolled her head just enough to speak, then returned to her original position.

“Did you have another dream?” Sol remembered Lux’s last significant dream and was in no hurry to hear she had repeated the experience.

“No.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Ow.”

“Ow? What’s…” Sol’s frown deepened, then relaxed into a slow nod of realisation. “Ohh. Your time again?”

Lux nodded against Sol’s leg, her eyes still tightly shut. “Stress made it not happen last month, so I suppose I should be thankful, but I’m not really feeling too appreciative right now.”

Sol laughed softly as she continued to stroke her partner’s hair. “I can’t imagine what that must be like.”

“Wait, what?” Lux rolled onto her back to peer up at the Drow, pressing her hands to her abdomen. “What do you mean, you can’t imagine?”

“Menstruation.” Sol shrugged and straightened her spine. “Elvish bodies are different. It’s not something that happens often, and when it does it’s not painful, just a minor inconvenience. Easily ignored.” She cocked her head. “Is that not the case for your kind?”

Lux sat up, wincing as she did so, meeting Sol’s gaze with pure, cold fury. “Haluei'en of House Aletylth, sunshine in my darkness, beauty of my heart, melody of my soul, for whom I would fight dragons and raze mountains… please kindly and heartily go fuck yourself.”

Sol barked a surprised laugh. “Apparently not.” She smiled apologetically, reaching up to tuck a lock of Lux’s hair behind her ear. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realise it was so bad.”

Lux play-scowled at her until her face contorted into a grimace of real pain. “Apology accepted. I still hate you, though.” She let out a whine and dropped her forehead onto Sol’s shoulder. “Please make it stop!”

A similar groan drew the women’s attention to the bedroll nearby, where a bleary-eyed Morgan appeared from beneath the blankets. Rubbing her eyes with the heel of one palm, she rubbed at her low belly with the other. “Morning, Sol. Morning, Lux.”

“You alright?” Sol asked, watching Morgan’s actions with unease.

Morgan nodded. “Fine. It’s my least favourite time of the month, is all.” Sol blinked, looking between the Tiefling and the Gnome. It was an impressive coincidence.

“It’s mine too,” said Lux, smiling sympathetically at Morgan. “I think we synced.”

Sol’s eyes widened. “That can happen?”

“If you’re around someone long enough, yeah,” Morgan answered with a bob of her head. “I bet we did.” She plopped onto the bedroll next to the two women, watching Sol curiously. “Are you not on our clock yet?”

“Madame Elfkind here doesn’t get the monthly as you and I do,” Lux answered before Sol could respond, narrowing her eyes at the Drow. “Apparently she and her other Elvish cousins are special. Rare and painless. Minor inconvenience.” She gave Morgan a smirk. “Like assholes.”

Morgan gaped at Sol. “Really? You don’t get cramps at all?” It seemed as if she couldn’t decide whether to be fascinated, jealous or incensed.

Sol held up both hands in mock defence. “Alright, I don’t think I like where this is going. How can I help ease your pain and prevent further wrath? What do you need?”

Lux squinted at her as she thought, then nodded toward her pack. “In my smoke box. There’s a blue pouch with loose tea, and a big chunk of ginger root. Make the tea in the pouch and shave some of the ginger into it while it steeps. It will help us regain full range of motion, and make us significantly less hateful. Or at least me.” Her authoritative tone faltered as she bit her lip, her expression strained. “Please?”

With a nod and a quick kiss, Sol stood. “I can do that.” As she crouched to open Lux’s pack, the Tiefling gave her a look of unabashed adoration before lying back down on the bedroll and curling into a miserable ball. Morgan patted Lux’s hip in condolence. Retrieving the slim metal box from the pack, Sol ruffled each woman’s hair in turn and made her way toward the dying campfire.

The magical sleeping dome had been an adjustment, but in some ways it was a welcome one. It negated the need to scout a safe campsite, increasingly few and far between the further they ventured into the prairie south of Melmond. The dome stuck out rather obviously in the flat grasslands (even more so due to Lux’s unwitting external decorations), but it was warm and secure and the light of the fire was obscured from the outside. Reigniting the night’s embers, Sol did as requested, heating water in a small pot and preparing the tea as the rest of the camp began to rise.

With a yawn and a series of pops and creaks, Grummer joined Sol at the fire. “Good morning.” He peeked at the tea steeping in the pot. “Special concoction?”

Sol tipped her head in the direction of Lux’s bedroll. “Aviva’s monthly painkiller mixture. They both need it.”

Grummer followed her gaze and nodded knowingly. “Take good care of them.”

“I’m just surprised it’s hitting them both at once.” Sol decanted the steaming tea into two wooden cups. “Did you know women could sync?”

“Of course. I spent many long missions with the same groups of warriors over the years. Happens pretty often.” Grummer unwrapped the morning’s game and began the breakfast preparations as he spoke. “There’s a certain type of flowering cactus in the Oasis whose juice is excellent for cramps. Remind me when we travel there and I’ll collect some for you.”

“You’ll be Aviva’s hero,” Sol replied. Grummer grunted a laugh. Packing the tea supplies back into Lux’s supply box, Sol rose, cups in hand, and made her way back to the bedroll. Morgan accepted her cup with a grateful nod, the mere presence of tea already easing the tension in her body. Lux did not move. Sol settled herself into a sitting position by the Tiefling’s head, her voice gentle. “Hey you. I’ve got your tea. Can you sit up for me?”

Lux nodded and pushed herself up, pursing her lips as she fought through a wave of pain. “Not dead yet.” Sol pressed the cup into her palms and she breathed in the steam with a soft sigh. “Marry me.” She sipped the tea as Sol chuckled. “I’ll tell you, if the forces of chaos came to me and told me the Calling meant an end to cramps, I’d have a hard time saying no. This whole system is rubbish.”

“I dunno, I think it’s important,” Morgan offered. “It’s monthly maintenance, like a tune-up for your body. Proof that everything’s working the way it’s supposed to, you know?”

“Fair point. But a little mercy would be nice.” Lux drank her tea more quickly, heedless of the heat, slowly unfolding into her proper posture. “How bad does yours get?”

“Not very fun, but I can manage.” Morgan patted her stomach. “My mama’s is way worse, more like yours.”

Sol rested her hand on Lux’s knee. “Are you going to be able to keep moving today? I could probably summon my wolf if you can’t walk.”

Lux shook her head. “I’ll be fine by the end of breakfast, probably. The cramping is worst in the mornings, and these herbs are a strong cocktail.” She smiled at the Drow. “I’m not sure your wolf would be too keen to let me ride her anyway. She seems to only respond to you. But I appreciate it.”

“If we can ride her, can I try?” Morgan asked, clutching her cup excitedly. “She’s so pretty!”

Sol shrugged. “I don’t see why not. We’ll have to see what she has to say about it.”

“Can’t have her with us for too long, or she’ll end up syncing too,” Lux grumbled. Seeing Sol’s troubled frown, she laughed lightly. “No, I don’t actually think that can happen. I’m just being a grump.” She gulped down the rest of the tea and lay back down, resting her head on Sol’s thigh and gingerly stretching her legs out behind Morgan. “Should be functional soon.”

Finishing her own tea, Morgan got to her feet and collected Lux’s cup. “I’m gonna see if Grummer needs help. And do some stretches, they’re always good for cramps. Thank you for making the tea, Sol.” To Lux, she added, “I hope it makes you feel better!” As she departed, Sol noted the spring beginning to return to the Gnome’s step. Whatever was in Lux’s tincture, it worked quickly.

Sol spread her fingers to caress Lux’s cheek. “We’ve got at least a few more minutes for you to rest. Is there anything else you need?”

“Just you.” Lux smiled, wincing slightly. “Thank you for taking care of me, Halei.”

“Your magic heals me every day, and you save me from seasickness regularly.” Sol cupped the Tiefling’s cheek, running her thumb over crimson lips. “I think I can look after you once a month.”

Lux kissed the pad of Sol’s thumb, closing her eyes and relaxing her hands against her belly. She would be able to move soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Title song by Shawn Lee's Ping Pong Orchestra.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at @expressandadmirable for a proper table of contents for the Heroes campaign, commissioned character art, text-based roleplay snippets and more!


End file.
